


Happy Halloween

by FlamingSarcastics



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Black Haired!Mark, Brown Haired!Jack, M/M, Multi, Threesome m/m/m, Vampire!Felix, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSarcastics/pseuds/FlamingSarcastics
Summary: "I'll just stay till the rain stops." Jack said while staring into the taller man's brown eyes.
"Welcome to out humble home, Jack." Mark said as he opened the door more allowing Jack to slip in.
*********Might be a little ooc for the story.





	1. Chapter 1

               {Word Count: 1841}  
*********************************

"You're a monster!" Jack's mom yelled as she shoved him out of the car. His butt hit the mud making it splash around him. 

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

"W-Wait mom no!" Jack's arm reached out desperately for the car. Jack's mom sped off  before he could touch it. Mud splashed up onto him from the wheels, coating him. Jack let his arm drop into the mud next to him, it splashed up onto his cheek and side. 

The rain started pouring down harder and Jack could feel a pain growing in his left ankle. He hissed as he stood up and looked around at his surrondings. 

It was creepy and he slowly felt uneasy as if somebody was watching him. He shrugged it off and started limping. 

He soon came upon a cobblestone path and started following it. Trees soon started to appear and arching over the path blocking out the rain. 

It was starting to get dark when Jack came upon an old victorian style mansion. The rain still pouring hard. Vines where growing up the side of the house and curled around pillars. 

An old fountain was placed in the middle of where the path split into two. It was cracked and the rain water slowly started to fill it up again. 

Jack picked the left route and limped up to the front door. He lifted his right hand to knock on the door but before he could knock it swung open.

"Hello~ What brings you here?" A deep voice welcomed him. The voice belonged to a man with raven hair and glasses, which to Jack, was very attractive. Jack was taken back at how quick the man answered the door, it was almost like he was waiting for him.  

Jack opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by the man. 

"Before we start another conversation how about we learn each others names. I'm Mark and what would a cutie like you name be?"  Jack's face became flushed and he hid his face in his hands before mumbling "Jack."

"I just need some where to stay." Mark opened his moth to speak. "I'll just stay till the rain stops." Jack said while staring into the taller man's brown eyes.

"Welcome to out humble home, Jack." Mark said as he opened the door more allowing Jack to slip in. 

The first thing Jack noticed was how warm it was in the mansion. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was a nice wamth that felt as if he was wrapped up in a blanket. But the warmth didn't keep him from shivering since he was in drenched clothes. 

His limp was still there and he could feel the eyes on his back. 

"Your limping. What happened to you ankle?" Jack stopped walking and turned around to face Mark. 

"Well ummm. My mom kinda shoved me out of my car and I think I may have landed on it wrong." Jack looked up into Mark's eyes and he saw them soften. "But I'm fine." 

Jack took a quick sweep of Mark's full body. He just now noticed how nice his clothes were. He was wearing a nice button up shirt, the top three buttons where unbuttoned revealing part of his collarbone. He had a nice pair of dress pants on that where a little more form fitting that usual for men. 

He had on a pair of dress shows that were white and black and made a little click every time he took a step. Jack looked back up at Mark and he had a little smirk on his face. 

"Like what you see?~" Jack made a sound and was about to protest. But before he could utter a word a hand was on his shoulder and an arm on the back of his knees before he was swept up off of the ground. He squeaked and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. 

Protests were made as Mark climbed up the stairs. 

"I'm filthy! Your going to ruin your clothing! I can also walk perfectly fine on my own. So just put me down!" Mark laughed.

"We have something called a washer in this house and I have more clothing. Obviously you can't since you were limping. " Jack huffed and crossed his arms across his chest as he looked away mumbling something about 'how he could perfectly walk on his own.'

Mark opened the door to one of the many guest rooms and gently sat Jack down on the edge of the bed. 

Mark sat down infront of him and took off Jack's shoes and socks even through the protests. When Mark started to tug off his jeans when was he started to freak out. 

"What are you doing?!" Jack yelled jumping away from him. Mark sighed and grabbed Jack's right ankle and gently tugged him back to him. 

"Do you want me to look at your ankle or no?" Jack sighed and mumbled a 'yes.' Mark nodded and peeled off the soggy jeans and threw them in the hamper. 

"Oh. Your bleeding." Jack looked down at his thigh and saw a cut that was seeping blood. Mark stood up and walked over to a draw. He stood there for a minute rummaging it until he found what he was looking for, a first aid kit. 

Mark kneeled in front of Jack again and grabbed a disinfection wipe. He gently brushed the blood away and Jack blushed because his hand was dangerously high on his thigh. (That rhymed) 

The cut soon stopped bleeding and Mark gently touched Jack's ankle, testing out how much pain that would cause him. Jack hissed and Mark's hand disappeared from the ankle. 

"Well we will wrap that up in bandages after you get out of the shower." Mark stood up and walked to the door. "I'll bring you some extra clothes so you don't have to wear those clothes."

Jack nodded and Mark closed the door leaving him to some alone time. He stood up and slowly put some weight on his ankle and started limping to the connected bathroom.

The warm water dripped from Jack's hand as he tested the water. He hummed and slid the disorted glass pane all the way open. He put his right foot in first and than slowly placed his left on the ground.  The water sprayed onto the top of his head and soaked his brown hair. 

At his old house he was never allowed to take a shower longer than five minutes and he couldn't use hot water. So this was new to him. 

Jack grabbed a bottle that was labled Mint Shampoo and squeezed a generous amount on his hand. He smelled it and it really did smell like mint. He plopped it on his hair and started to scrub his scalp. Foam formed on his head and he washed it out. He looked down at the drain and watched the now brown water with eletric green foam swirl around the drain before disappearing into it.

Was I really that dirty?

Jack sighed and continued to wash off the rest of the filth. 

Steam settled on the mirror of the bathroom as Jack wrapped the towl above his chest. The end of the towel reaching his mid-thigh. 

He twisted the knob of the bathroom door and walked back to the bed to see a pile of clothes on the bed with a piece of paper on top of it. 

Jack,

This is unfortunately the only pair of clothing that I have that will fit you. Once your done changing please come down to the kitchen so we can wrap your ankle and so you can meef the rest of the people living here.

-Mark

Jack set down the looked at the pile of clothing sitting on the bed. There was a pair of black boxers, a grey long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black socks. 

Mark said there was other people in the house. I wonder what they'll be like.

Jack let go of the towel and let the fluffy fabric pool at his feet. He picked up the boxers and pulled them up his legs. They settled on his hips and ended where the towel had. He slipt on the shirt and pulled down the sleeves. They went past his finger tips but he bunched it up at his wrist. The end of the shirt reached his upper thigh. 

He picked up the socks and unraveled them from the little ball they where in and was surprised to find that they knee high socks. He slid them on and admired at how soft everything was. The socks kept most of his legs warm except for a tiny bit of thigh which was not covered by either the boxers or socks. 

Jack turned around and looked at a mirror that was hung up on the wall. He covered his mouth with his hand because, for once in his life, he actually looked cute. (Jack wyd you always look cute.) 

He turned around and walked on the wooden floor the door. He walked out into the hallway which was a little colder than the room. He shivered and started walking until he ran into a chest. 

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Jack looked up to be met with electric blue eyes. He felt hands settle on his hips and he blushed and put his hands on the mas chest trying to push him away. 

The man just tightned his grip on Jack's waist and Jack gave up on trying to push him away and resorted to something else. He slid his leg behind the guys leg and leaned forward making the man fall over. The man brought Jack with him and he fell onto his chest. 

Jack was about to say something but was cut off by a familiar voice. 

"Felix! You can't just do that to him." Jack was gently yanked off Felix's chest and was crushed into an embrace. 

"Uh. Mark can you let me go?" The arms immediately retracted from him and Jack took a few steps back from the scene. Mark looked extremely livid and the man, Felix, was starting to get up from his spot on the floor. 

Felix was wearing a black dress shirt with black skinny jeans and had black combat boots on. He smiled and did a quick scan over of Jack. 

"What's this doll's name?" Felix asked Mark. He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. 

"My name is Jack." Jack grabbed his elbow and shifted his weight onto his right leg since his ankle was starting to bother him. Mark came over and picked him up bridal style. Jack gave out a squeak and started to protest but Felix cut him off.

"Jack, I like that name. It rolls off the tongue." Felix smiled and bit his black lip piercing that Jack hadn't noticed before. 

Why is everyone I've met so far really hot?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehue~
> 
> this chapter is a bit rapey so uh yeah

Mark started to walk and Jack wrapped his arms around his neck.

"We need to fix that ankle of yours." Mark said as he pushed open a door that led into the dining room. He kicked a few of the chairs that were out of place back into place.

He pushed open another door and that led them into the kitchen. Mark set Jack down on the counter and Jack shivered as his thighs touched the cold counter. Mark walked away and out of the room as he probably went to grab medical supplies. Jack sighed and leaned his head back onto the cabinet behind of him.

He started to think about what had happened that led up to what was happening right now. His mom pushed him out of the car. He had hurt his ankle once ge hit the ground. He limped here and met Mark and Felix. Now he was sitting in a pair of boxers, knee high socks, and an oversize sweater.

He sighed again and placed his hands under his thighs were it was touching the counter. He leaned back on them and the warmth felt better than the cold. He looked around the kitchen taking in what it looked like as he started to lightly swing his legs. He wasn't paying attention as Mark came in front of him and accidentally kicked him with his bad ankle.

He let out a gasp of pain as he leaned forward. He immediately jerked his hands out from under his thighs which caused him only more pain as they had started to stick onto his thighs. He bite his lip and whipered as he felt the pain countinue to surge through out his leg.

Mark immediately started to question Jack and asking him were it hurt. When Jack didn't respond Mark sighed and took a moment to recollect himself from his panic.

Mark hesitated before he gently touched Jack's bad ankle. Jack hissed as Mark felt around his ankle.

"Sorry, I just have to make sure you didn't break it." Mark continued his search. He stopped and looked up and met Jack's eyes. "It looks like you just sprained it. I'll just bandage it up."

Mark picked up the brownish pinkish gauze that he had found and slowly started to wrap it around Jack's ankle. He pulled it tight and secured it in place. He squeezed the black sock over Jack's foot again, pulling it over the bandages.

Mark stood up and picked up Jack bridal style and carried him out to the dinning room table. Felix was sitting at the table with his feet propped up but immediately took them off as he saw Jack and Mark approaching. Mark set Jack on the chair across from Felix.

"Are you hungry?"

"No I'm fi-" Jack was cut off by his stomach growling loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes. Stay here as I go make us something to eat."

Felix smirked at Jack as Mark disappeared out of sight.

"So beatiful, do you have any plans tonight? Because if you don't we could create some~" The suggestive smirk that Felix gave made Jack blush and hide his face in his hands.

"I won't be staying here tonight. Just until the rain stops." Lighting cracked down making the room light up in white.

"It doesn't seem like it's going to stop raining soon sweetheart." Felix started to chew on his lip piercing again.

"Can you stop calling me by pet nicknames please?" Felix completely ignored him and continued talking.

"Maybe you could sleep in my room tonight~" Jack's face flushed even more than it had before and he groaned covering his eyes with his arm.  Jack felt cold hands touch his shoulder and he jumped.

How the hell did Felix get this close to him this fast without Jack noticing him.

Jack shivered how he had at the kitchen but this time it was more intense. Jack uncovered his eyes and looked over to see Felix's face inches away from his. He jumped and stood up appling too much pressure to his injured ankle. He hissed and leaned forward onto the table. His elbows where the only thing holding him up.

He felt Felix lean over him. Felix's erection poked at Jack's ass and Jack felt him nipping at the skin of his neck. He felt his knees go weak and he got light headed. Felix pulled down the oversized sweater so that Jack's shoulder was exposed. Fangs pierced the skin making Jack cry out. Felix clamped a hand over his mouth and sucked blood out of Jack. Jack's vision started to blur and it was getting hard for him to breath. It was so hot. Where Felix's hand touched him it left a burning sensation behind.

Felix's hand started to snake up Jack's shirt. Mark walked into the room and immediately threw Felix off of Jack. Jack's breathing speed up as the obstacle that was blocking it got removed. He pushed himself off of the table. The sweater still hanging off of his shoulder revealing the bite mark that Felix had left.

Jack stood up completely flustered. He totally forgot about his ankle as he ran up the stairs. He ran into the room that he was occupying for the moment. He slammed the door and stripped off his clothes as he ran into the bathroom. His body was burning and he had an urge to scratch the places that Felix had touched him.

He turned the water on and hopped into the shower. The water burned his skin as he had carelessly flung it to the hottest setting. But he didn't care as it felt as if he was burning the fiflth off of him. Jack turned his head to the side as the water turned his skin a light shade of pink.

Jack didn't hear the sound of his door being opened and closing. Felix stripped off his clothes and walked into the bathroom where Jack was. Felix slowly opened the curtain and once he saw that Jack's eyes were closed he opened it the rest of the way quickly but quietly.

Jack felt cold air hit him as he felt another body behind him. He opened his eyes and turned around. His eyes went wide and was about to shout at Felix but was cut off by Felix grabbing his hips and smashing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owowowo sorry I haven't updated in forever lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg look im not dead

The kiss knocked the wind out of Jack. The hand digging onto his hip was slowly tightening and another hand was creeping around his back and slowly gravitating down. Jack put his hands up to Felix's chest and started pushing against it. His arms strained until finally Felix relaxed his grip and Jack pushed off of him and slammed into the slippery wall of the shower. 

"Felix! Get out what are you doing?!" 

Jack was flustered and he could fell his face heat up as Felix started to inspect his body. Jack quickly covered his private bits and glared at Felix. Felix smirked and was about to say something until someone's voice rang through the house beckoning him downstairs. Mark. Thank the lord. Felix's facial expression fell and Jack felt a wave of relief come over him as Felix backed away and went to see what Mark had called him for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oofie it was really short but I totally forgot about this story. im the worst but here's a link to my discord that's fanfic related ;) feel free to yell at me to update. if the link doesn't work for u comment or message me!  
>  https://discord.gg/xyXcZ4


End file.
